


Regrets

by Nonameyet



Category: Min Yoongi - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Break Up, Fights, Love, M/M, Regrets, Relationship(s), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonameyet/pseuds/Nonameyet
Summary: Jimin who was the cause of Yoongi hurting starts to regret everything he did.





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for Grammar mistakes.

Since Jimins Ex-boyfriend broke up with him, he didn’t feel anything anymore. Jimin was in a function-mode that allowed him to get up in the morning, work hard in school, pretend to his friends that he was okay, when he was not. Jimin felt lonely in a way he could not describe. Jimin often tried to sleep in his bed, not getting any sleep because of those typical what-if’s that haunted him. His thoughts would eventually lead him back to his Ex-Boyfriend Yoongi, how he could’ve taken better care of their relationship and he would still be here. How he wouldn’t feel lonely anymore, he would cuddle with yoongi until both would fall asleep. Both of them would be happy, they would make even better memories than the ones they’ve already made. Everything could’ve been even better than it was before it went downhill with them. Yoongi started worrying too much, he overthought every little thing that Jimin said or did, it hurt him every single time, but never did he have the courage to tell Jimin, to stand up for his emotions and his hurt and anger. He kept silence.

He thought it was not worth the Argument they were about to have when Jimin would raise his voice, he thought that when he did Yoongi would end up crying and he would be the one to apologize when it should be Jimin saying sorry. So, he kept his hopes up that Jimin would eventually realize what he’s been doing wrong and apologize to him, shower him with kisses and maybe even tears once he became aware of everything. Yoongi just wanted to be loved again by Jimin, he didn’t want to be the one he is to Jimin. Nothing more than someone to let all his frustration out and not caring whether it hurt his Boyfriend or not. He kept his hopes up until one day, when Jimin started thinking too much, too. Jimin was alone in that night, back in the days Yoongi and Jimin already parted their ways pretty much but none of them wanted to stand up and say what was obvious. Jimin and Yoongi didn’t love each other anymore. That was what Jimin realized in that night, so he called Yoongi and yelled at him, in anger, he didn’t know what he was doing, but the phone call ended with Yoongi screaming “It’s enough! We’re over, Jimin.” and Jimin throwing his phone to the wall. Jimin was too angry and stubborn to realize that he was the toxic person in their relationship. It took him exactly 3 Months to get to this solution. 

 

Today was one of those nights where Jimin couldn’t stop blaming himself, he talked about this with Hoseok who was a good friend of Yoongi in hope that he would help him to get back together with Yoongi, but he just told him to move on because Yoongi was just starting to forget him. Right when the person who did the most wrong in a relationship starts to overthink their behavior the other one is starting to stop hurting and is ready to move on. That’s a rule that was made by mother nature, it was always like that. Someone starts to regret while the other starts to forget. In the end both of them were hurting. No one was ever able to make both broken hearts into one again, though they thought that they could, if they were together, but the truth is and always was, that if they came back together and would break up anytime again, it would hurt like hell. Even longer, even stronger, more badly. It would tore you apart once you’d realize that the end of the relationship repeated itself. 

Once again Jimin was hurting, hurting like Yoongi did the whole time they were in “love”.

But neither Yoongi nor Jimin spoke up. Spoke freely. In fear of being the one that led to them breaking up. They really didn’t want to lose each other, they loved the thought of having someone. They loved to be with someone, to be able to tell people that you’re not single. They loved the thought of not being lonely, because right now both of them were, but nobody would admit it. None of them would tell their friends. Because they both let it get that far, they felt as if they weren’t allowed or supposed to miss the other. They were supposed to be fine and happy after finally ending things, right? 

They were, weren’t they?

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write my own Problem in a Yoonmin-version to make me feel like this is normal? yes, yes I did.  
> Check out my other Works by clicking on my profile. It's called Phantom heat and Rated M.  
> Tumblr: bluemoon90-17


End file.
